


Clingy

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: It wasn't as if this was the first time. If she's not clinging to his arms while travelling, or resting her head on his shoulder, or nuzzling her face in his hair, she's either showering him with gentle kisses on his face or cuddling with him on her sleep while practically almost strangling him in the process. He was a battered husband but in a good way.





	Clingy

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whirled her head from side to side as she perked up from their sleeping bag, a slight panic building up in her chest. "Sasuke-kun, where are y—?"

"I'm here." Sasuke then heard a sigh of relief from below the tree branch he was cautiously positioned on. Of course he was keeping an eye on the surroundings; he's protecting two precious lives now and he isn't in any way going to be complacent about keeping them safe. He then tilted his head and met the expectant eyes of his wife beneath where he was. "Do you need me down there?"

She hesitated to answer, but soon gave him a sheepish nod.

That expectant look when she saw him was already enough answer for Sasuke, but he only decided to give up his task of defense when she confirmed to him with another action. It wasn't as if this was the first time. If she's not clinging to his arms while travelling, or resting her head on his shoulder, or nuzzling her face in his hair, she's either showering him with gentle kisses on his face or cuddling with him on her sleep while practically almost strangling him in the process. He was a battered husband but in a good way.

In a swift motion, he landed smoothly on the ground and faced his lifetime partner. "You seem so clingy to me nowadays," he pointed out without hesitation.

The direct remark didn't fail to turn Sakura's face to a hundred shades of red. "Eh? Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones." She released a nervous laugh. "Don't you...uhm, you don't like it, do you?" Since he started talking about it, she finally had the courage to ask something that was making her anxious at times.

When they were younger, Sasuke would push her away without a thought whenever she tried to be very close with him, but when they started dating and got married, things started to change a tad. It wasn't until Sakura got pregnant that things changed more than the usual, and it wasn't even him who often initiated the physical closeness, but she was never totally sure if he was okay with it. She couldn't help it, for some reason, she was so fond of him more than ever before. She wouldn't even be surprised if their child would come out as his carbon copy, not that she'd even complain.

A small frown made its way on her face after a few heartbeats of her husband's silence.

Sasuke on the other hand, carefully thought of his next words hoping to be able to tell the truth without offending his wife. "Hn. I like it. I'm just...not yet really used to it." He knew he uttered the right explanation when he saw her emerald orbs sparkle at him with delight.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Anata." She chuckled. "I guess you'll have to endure three more months of a clingy me and try to get used to it." She gave him an apologetic look that made him smirk.

"No. It's not like I'll get rid of you after three months. I might as well have to learn to enjoy – not just endure – that for the rest of my life." He paced closer to her and sat on the space left for him on their sleeping bag.

Sakura's hand moved gracefully above the swell of her stomach, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Aww. Your papa's so sweet, isn't he?" She cooed while caressing the part where the little Uchiha was.

The hand of Sasuke made its way above it too. "And your mama's so annoying."

"Hey!" Sakura pouted as she lightly elbowed his chest.

Sasuke was sure, however, that despite it being a mere light movement for her, a bruise would certainly appear tomorrow on his skin there. It's probably the only slightly negative part of marrying the kunoichi with superhuman strength.

He smiled a little the moment he placed his hand above hers. Then, staring at the place where their future child was growing, he continued his little speech with a soft voice, "But I love her."

His wife's orbs shifted to his face, quite stunned at the words she heard. Although she was well aware of what he feels for her, it wasn't a usual thing for Sasuke to verbalize it. But there's just really something so wonderful about having a child that deepened their connection and led them to be more expressive of their affection to each other.

After years of hoping and waiting for him, Sakura was well content for this was even far greater than what she had imagined them to have. "I love you, too...Sasuke-kun."

And then they slept with her quite strangling him throughout the rest of the night.  


**Author's Note:**

> © October 2018 AriannJS
> 
> ————
> 
> Hope this made you smile! Reviews and comments will surely be welcomed!
> 
> \- A


End file.
